


Twin Sons of Different Fathers

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, adoption fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two small boys enter into his and Harry’s life, Draco learns what it means to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Sons of Different Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back, but it got lost in the intervening years. I hope it still pleases. Massive thanks for the beta job go to melusinahp, though I doubt she'll even remember doing it, it was so long ago.

**Twin Sons of Different Fathers**

“Albus Malfoy-Potter, get your arse in here. Now!” Draco’s voice was as clenched as his teeth. Damn that boy.

Impeccably dressed as always, Draco and Harry’s adopted son strolled into the dining room. Juice from the satsuma, which he’d been forbidden to eat until Harry was home, dribbled down his chin. He swallowed the bite he had just taken and with a wet cloth wiped away the sticky residue remaining. Following right along behind him, his shirt tail hanging loose and his jeans ripped, looking like something the kneazle drug in, was his adopted brother and protector against all evil -- Scorpius. 

As best anyone had been able to figure, the boys had been eight when they came to live with Harry and Draco. When long months and several attempts to find any information about either of the boys’ families had failed, Harry decided he couldn’t bear for them to leave. Draco had said a prayer of thankfulness for this, as the thought of no longer having the two children in their home had sent him into a state of near panic. Adoption procedures were started soon after. They were now ten and Draco could not imagine life without them, although they could try the patience of a saint.

To his surprise he had discovered that he was a good father. He was stern and a strict disciplinarian like his own father had been, but this was coupled with a sense of fairness and love that he’d inherited from his mother. Harry, on the other hand was a complete and total push-over. Scorpius, by simply turning those big grey eyes on him, could convince Harry to forgive them for anything; however, it was not Scorpius who thought up the devilment, but usually Albus.

“Albus, did you not hear me say those satsumas were for your dad? You know they’re his favourite and they’re available for such a short time. Could you not have at least waited until he had the first one?” Draco scowled at his son.

“I was hungry,” Albus said, taking yet another bite.

“Yes, he was hungry,” Scorpius piped up, his face defiant as always. “You don’t want him to go hungry. _Dad_ always promised he would make sure we were never hungry again.” 

With raised eyebrows at the indication that he, their other father, would ever have allowed them to go hungry again, Draco looked at his own look-alike son. Merlin, but Scorpius was acting more and more like Potter with each passing day. “Don’t get fresh with me young man. You know I would never allow either of you to suffer in any way, hunger included, but there are other things he could have eaten. We’ve a cupboard and fridge full of food. I’m also not opposed to teaching you some manners.” He sighed and then muttered, “Not that it seems to do any good.”

Each and every time he looked at them, Draco was struck anew by how much each of them looked like their adopted fathers, although their personalities were the exact opposite. Albus looked so much like Harry that Draco had more often than not, in times of jealousy or insecurity, accused Harry having got some Muggle pregnant. Harry had countered that he could accuse Draco of the same thing, so much like Draco did Scorpius appear, except for the hair. Both were blond, however Draco’s hair was always styled perfectly, while Scorpius’s, much like Harry's, resembled a hedgehog on a very bad day. 

Any information about whom their fathers really may have been, or their mothers for that matter, was simply lost. Each abandoned by their families, they had been left in the care of an elderly Squib since infancy. She had resided on the backside of Diagon Alley. No one was aware or cared to know that there were children in her home. She had left one day and had never come back. Afraid and alone, the two boys had stayed in the house until hunger finally replaced their fear. There had been little to eat when she had left and that was soon gone. They had left their home, the door locking behind them, in search of food and perhaps someone to care for them. 

Their failure at this had been unequaled until they were found crouched in the alley by the corner of Borgin and Burkes. Harry had discovered them during an Auror raid just as he was about to enter the premises. 

It was the chattering of teeth that had alerted him. He’d often repeated the story to the boys, Draco, and the ministry officials who had questioned them repeatedly over how the boys had come to live with them. A sudden, heavy but thankfully brief rainstorm had arisen just as the raiding party had arrived. Ducking into a small mews to wipe the raindrops from his glasses, Harry had heard a noise. Further cleaning of the glasses, and a _“lumos”_ to put a better light on things, had revealed two young boys cuddled around each other. Filthy, drenched, starving, and shivering with cold, even then Scorpius’s protective tendency towards his foster brother was evident. He’d snarled like a feral cat when Harry had reached into the corner to retrieve them from where they were hiding. 

At Draco’s admonishment, Scorpius looked down at his trainers, which were soiled, ragged, and magically sized to within an inch of their long life. They were the same trainers he’d been wearing when Harry found them. Even then the trainers had seen better days and the toes of the young boys had been sticking out of each pair. With a wave of his wand, Harry had repaired the rips and tears and had enlarged them to fit.

This act of kindness, coupled with magic they had only seen from a distance, had been the beginning of their never ending adoration for Harry. They both had sworn to keep the trainers forever. Luckily Albus had got over that promise. As fastidious a dresser as Draco, the thought of wearing soiled and ragged trainers had become a foreign concept shortly after they had come to live with him and Harry. Scorpius, on the other hand, threatened bodily harm to anyone who came near them. Every night when he’d removed them for bed -- the only time they were not on his feet -- he shrunk them and placed them under his pillow for safe keeping. 

The boys' magic had begun to make its presence known only after a few months of being with Draco and Harry. Scorpius’s magic was more wild - spontaneous even – bursting out of control whenever he was upset with anything, while Albus studied and concentrated to learn, keeping a tight rein on his emotions. Even at such young ages, they had shown remarkable promise. Draco often worried they might grow beyond his ability to guide them. Then he remember who their other dad was, and ceased his worrying. Harry’s love and understanding would be there to guide them, and if that didn’t work, then Draco would make sure they were mentored with a firm but gentle hand. 

Since love and understanding had not yet come home, it was time to deploy the mentoring of a firm hand. He sighed and reached out to take the remaining fruit from his son’s hand. “As you were unable to follow instructions, as well as being inconsiderate in regards to others, there will be repercussion for your actions. And yes, dear Merlin, Scorpius, since I know you won’t let him be punished alone, and you could have tried to stop him, you too will receive a punishment, although not as strong as his.” 

He shook his head at the two of them standing there waiting for their punishment. Albus wore a look of bored disdain, although Draco thought there might be a slight hint of regret there as well -- regret for what he’d done or regret for having been caught Draco really wasn’t sure. Scorpius stood beside him as always, ready to take on the world if needs must to protect his brother. What would happen once they received their Hogwarts’ letters and were separated, Draco shuddered to think. And separated they would be, as Albus was so clearly bound for Slytherin and a more Gryffindor candidate than Scorpius had not been at Hogwarts since his adopted dad, Harry Potter. Draco doubted the Sorting Hat would even have to come within ten feet of the boy before it began shouting to all and sundry, _Gryffindor!_

“Albus, because you ate the fruit, you will take money out of your own hippogriff bank and go to the store to purchase new ones. No, Scorpius, you will not be going with him, as you’ll be spending your time cleaning up any mess he may have made.” Sensing outraged interruption from them both over this last statement, he hurried on. “I fully realize the likelihood of Albus making any kind of mess is slim, but just to make sure you will scrub the kitchen table and floor. You should have stopped him from taking the fruit.” 

“Now, I’ve no more to say on the subject. I suggest you both hurry as your dad will be home within the hour. I need to get dinner started and cleaned up for my late shift at St. Mungo’s.” He pulled them both to him and gave them hugs. Albus remained a bit stiff, but Scorpius reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco, saying, “I’m sorry Father; I should have told him not to. I knew they were for Dad.” 

“I was saving that money,” Albus said, interrupting them, then looked beseechingly at Scorpius. “Umm, can I maybe…”

“No! You may not borrow the money from me. I’m saving mine as well. You knew what you were doing. Father told us we were to save those satsumas for Dad. You can pay for them with your own money.” Scorpius’s voice trembled. Draco feared he would give in, but the young man held firm. “When you do something wrong you have to take the punishment. It’s time you learned that.” With those words Scorpius left the room and could be heard running water in the sink. 

Draco watched in approval and some shock as Scorpius finally stood up for himself against Albus. He’d never felt more like a father than he did in those moments. His words of wisdom, it seemed, had not fallen on completely deaf ears.

Money in hand, Albus came back to Draco a few moments later, and Draco cast a _notice me not_ on him. The green-grocer’s was only around the corner, but it was best to be sure he was safe. It would remain in effect until Albus entered the store, and then reform for the return journey home. As he cast the protection, Albus came over and gave him a warm embrace, apologising as he did. 

Draco held his son tight and then handed him a galleon. Albus looked at it in confusion. “I thought I had to purchase the fruit?” 

“Oh, you do. This is money to buy a treat for Scorpius. I bet if you’re nice to him, he’ll probably share it with you. There may even be enough there to buy something for the whole family if you’re careful.” 

“A treat? Why does he get a treat?” 

“For finally telling you no; he deserves a reward for that. Now, off with you and hurry, but be careful.” A gentle push to his son’s shoulder sent him on his way. Draco began to whistle a merry tune he’d heard on the wizarding wireless. 

He was still whistling when Harry came home an hour later and surprised them all with Pad Thai for the boys and Thai Basil Chicken for himself and Draco. They all enjoyed the ice-cream Albus had bought for the evening treat, although they did save their portion of the chocolate sauce for more creative use after the boys went to bed, while Draco told Harry of the day’s events. Draco was very relaxed when he arrived at work that evening.

The end.


End file.
